


A Guy I'd Kinda Be Into

by the_purple_gays (karmad)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Inspired by Music, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/the_purple_gays
Summary: Be More Chillll. :-P





	A Guy I'd Kinda Be Into

Shiro and Lance were in the Castle’s kitchen late at night enjoying the other’s company, after they embarked on their mission to get some food after that...food goo disaster that Coran cooked up, Shiro was making the best he could to some “comfort food” and Lance was sitting on the counter swinging his legs, the backs of his plush slippers hitting the cabinet softly. 

“Lance, what’s on your mind, you haven’t said anything since we’ve been down here.” Shiro said. 

Lance jumped down from the counter and started pacing. “Well, say there's this person you pass in the hall everyday, I’ve looked up to him since 7th grade.” 

Shiro stopped stirring the bowl of alien food. He knew where this was going, sadly. “Continue..” he said. 

 

“And so, I’m used to thinking about him in a certain way, from the persona that he displays, and then something changes, and he changes and he goes from a guy that I’d never be into,   
into a guy that I’d kinda be into.” Lance sighed as he flopped down on the counter dramatically. 

“So this person went from from a guy that you’d never be into, into a guy that you’d kinda be into?” 

“Yeah, Is he worth it? Shiro tell me pleeease!” 

Hunk and Pidge who just finished running the diagnostics on Shiro’s arm made their way from the Green hangar to the kitchen for a late night snack when they heard Lance pouring his heart out to Shiro in the kitchen. 

“Is he talking about me?” Shiro asked himself. . 

“Of course he is! Let him down easy. ” he thought to himself. 

 

Lance continued talking to Shiro. “Say there's this person that you never knew that well…..” 

 

“He is totally into me!” Shiro thought. 

 

“You thought that you had him pegged. But now you can tell he's gone from a guy that I'd never be into. Into a guy that I'd kinda be into.” Lance continued. 

“Is he worth it? Shiro tell me pleaaaaase!” 

 

“Absolutely not” Shiro thought but kept to himself. 

 

“I don't always relate to other people my age, except when I'm with Blue. There are so many changes that I'm going through and why am I telling this to you? Guess there's a part of me that wants to I guess a part of me wants to. Who knew?I guess a part of me likes to talk to you.   
I guess a part of me likes to. Who knew? I guess a part of me likes to sit with you. I guess a part of me likes to. Who knew? I guess a part of me likes to hang with you. I guess a part of me…” Lance stopped himself and changed the subject. 

“Back to flying maneuvers...I know that it's weird. But it's totally true. A guy that I'd kinda be into….” 

“The guy that you'd kind of be into…?: Shiro asked. 

 

“That guy I’d kinda be into is…...Keith…” Lance said before burying his face in his hands. 

Pidge and Hunk burst into the kitchen Pidge screaming “I knew it!” 

Shiro dropped the bag of (space) flour he was holding. 

 

Then Keith walked in seeing a shocked Shiro, a blushing Lance, a cackling Pidge and a crying Hunk. 

“What’d I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> I need feedback! How am I supposed to know you loved it.....or even hated it....
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos I'd love to hear from you, don't be shy!
> 
> ♦♥ I hope you enjoyed! ♥♦


End file.
